


Золото

by linsen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Family Issues, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsen/pseuds/linsen
Summary: — Ты не задумывался о таком безумном варианте как... сказать правду?— Что я даже в колледж не прошёл и мой мудак-отец решил преподать мне урок. Я зарабатываю три бакса в час, и у меня нет будущего. Эту правду?
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 1





	Золото

**Author's Note:**

> Бессюжетная зарисовка, таймлайн — между 2 и 3 сезоном.

_В правильной четырехугольной пирамиде PABCD боковое ребро…_

Буквы перед глазами Стива расплываются в чёрное месиво, линии бесконечных осей плоскостей и фигур закручиваются узлами и распадаются в пространстве под размеренный барабанный бой головной боли. Все формулы, условия и решения никак не укладывались в памяти и не поддавались пониманию. Он чувствовал, как вступительные экзамены в колледж приближались с каждым сердцебиением, и от этой мысли холодило пальцы и по телу бежала дрожь. Бизнес-колледж Форт-Уэйна не отличался академической и профессиональной ценностями, но он устраивал отца, а самое главное был билетом подальше от этих слишком знакомых стен, которые временами казались давящими на грудь так, что он не мог набрать воздуха в лёгкие. В другое время они были слишком далёкими, будто любое сказанное в них слово отразится глухим эхом.

Стиву нужно победить всего лишь в одной битве, чтобы выиграть войну с постепенно убивающей его жизнью в Хоукинсе. Он очень старается не думать о выжженном мёртвом поле внутри себя.

— Ты не опозоришь моё имя. Я тебе не позволю.  
Отец говорит чуть тише обычной тональности, но твёрдо, будто это само собой разумеющийся факт. Стиву в его голосе слышится тягучий момент затишья перед казнью, когда палач уже готов отпустить лезвие гильотины в падение. Сегодня он скорее всего не перейдёт на крик, а будет медленно вгонять и проворачивать в сыне тонкие кинжалы презрения.

Матери давно уже наскучило поднимать на него голос. Вместо этого она могла расщедриться только на долгий взгляд, полный разочарования, к которому иногда добавлялся глубокий вздох. Каждый раз, когда Нэнси на него так смотрела был выжжен у него в памяти незаживающими ранами от лопнувших волдырей, поэтому слабые попытки мамы придавить его осуждением не имели никакого эффекта. На этот раз миссис Харрингтон предпочла просто воздержаться от участия, покинув комнату сразу после начала разговора. Проектом всей её жизни, в который она вкладывала все силы и внимание, было безуспешное перевоспитание его отца в верного мужа.

Засыпая, Стив слышит крики матери, наполненные нецензурной бранью об очередных одноразовых и длительных любовницах отца. Краем проваливающегося в беспамятство сознания он вспоминает далёкий день из детства — ему семь, воскресное солнце над парком аттракционов заставляет щуриться, чтобы разглядеть ассортимент мороженого в киоске. Стив то встаёт на носочки, то опускается, чтобы осмотреть каждую цветную горку лакомства. Ладоням, лежащим на стекле витрины, холодно, но в такой жаркий день это только радует.

— Стив! Стив! — отрывает его от занятия резкий крик мамы. Она выныривает из потока людей, подбегает к нему и хватает его за плечи. — Ты совсем с ума сошёл?!  
У неё красное лицо и дрожат руки. Она нервно трясёт его, продолжает сбивчивым голосом выговаривать ему за самовольное исчезновение из очереди в дом с привидениями. Потом вдруг останавливается и отвешивает ему пощечину. Мамина рука оставляет холодный красный отпечаток на нагретой солнцем щеке.

Тогда он сгорал со стыда и обида внутри была такой тяжёлой, что хотелось лечь на землю, поджав ноги. Теперь же это воспоминание стоит у него в горле тугим комком тоски, который всё никак не может выйти наружу криком или слезами. Наверное, тогда мама любила его больше всего.

«Золотой мальчик» оказался не отлитым из драгоценного металла. То был всего лишь тонкий слой позолоты, который стёрли удары чужих костяшек, кровь из ссадин и солёная вода.

Каждый день Стив старается приклеить золотые песчинки обратно на кожу. Но вечно улыбающиеся девчонки в торговом центре отшатываются от него, будто видят в глазах зияющий чернотой разлом, из глубины которого на поверхность время от времени выплескивается острым холодом отчаяние.

Утром в доме стоит тишина — значит, чета Харрингтонов уже куда-то уехала. Стив осматривает стол, хаотично заваленный учебниками, пособиями, тетрадями и канцелярией. Проводит пальцами по краю страницы, на которой жирным курсивом выделена тема «Теория энтропии», на подушечке указательного остаётся маленький узкий порез. Он давит на него ногтем большого пальца, и боль кажется блёклой и далёкой, словно не его.

Никому ты не нужен, Харрингтон. Даже себе.

Херня.  
Это всё херня.


End file.
